Equestrian Singularity
by Evowizard25
Summary: All is well in Chaldea until another sign of a singularity pops up. This time however, human history is not the one at stake. It is up to Ritsuka, Rachelle, and the servants with them to save Equestria and keep its history from enacting the dreaded history of their own future.
1. Chapter 1

Chaldea.

An organization set up to protect humanity. Ever since the betrayal of the mage Lev, Chaldea has been doing its best to round up stray Holy Grails that have been causing disruptions in history. Disruptions that could very well end all of humanity as they knew it. Coupled with humanity's possible extinction in the near future, they were up to the task of thwarting the nefarious plans and saving humankind.

So who was monitoring the possible Singularities? Why none other than Chaldea's trusted top doctor, Dr. Romani. Truly there was no one better to trust all of humanity to-

And he was asleep at the screen with a bag of chips in his lap. An episode of Magi Mari was playing on the screen before him, seemingly playing episode after episode as he snored.

Typical.

Many would be shocked to find that the fate of humanity lay partially in this strange man's hands. Most people would lose sleep after finding out about that. Truly this was the darkest timeline. However, many of the servants and staff here at least found ways to keep the hope alive. They would make it through this and restore humanity's future.

Two such people were right behind him at that moment.

"You ready?" Rachelle, a redhead beautiful woman, asked Mash, a short-haired light purple haired woman, as she readied her airhorn.

"Yes, Rachelle-senpai!"

"Alright, on three...THREE!"

The duo blew on their horns, close to his ears. Dr. Romani jumped out of his chair, spilling the chips on the floor as he screamed. The girls laughed as he looked about himself before turning around.

Dr. Romani sighed and shook his head, "What am I going to do with you lot? Can't you take this job seriously?"

"You're one to talk," Rachelle smirked and pointed around him.

Dr. Romani had a small blush on his face as he crossed his arms, "It is for… research. Yes, I have to get to know more about the magical girls in Chaldea. How else am I supposed to prepare for the magical girl singularity."

Rachelle chuckled, "Is that even a thing?"

"It could be."

Rachelle quirked an eyebrow, "Are you sure you aren't just slacking on the job? Should I go get Da Vinci-"

"No," Dr. Romani quickly cut in, causing Rachelle to snicker. He cleared his throat, "That won't be necessary. I believe it is time for a break anyways."

Mash bowed, "I'm sorry if we caused you any misfortune. Rachelle Senpai thought it would be fun to do this."

Rachelle put an arm around Mash's shoulder, "Oh come on. Don't act like you didn't have a bit of fun waking him up like that." Mash looked away with a sheepish look, "That's what I thought~"

Dr. Romani sighed and shook his head. It would seem that ever since Rachelle's victory over Scathatch, she started to become a bit more open to everyone here. He couldn't help but smile softly. It was nice seeing her interact with the other people and servants so easily. It was like she was finally becoming one of them. Well she was always one of them, but it was like the family was together when she was smiling and laughing with them. "You're lucky we aren't dealing with a singularity right now or I'd be miffed."

Rachelle rolled her eyes, "Relax. I don't think we're going to deal with one of those in a while. That's why I came down here. To see if you wanted to get a bite to eat and…" She awkwardly scratched the back of her head, "Hang out?"

Romani smiled and nodded, "Well perhaps I should. If there is a Singularity, the machine will keep me informed. A bite to eat with some friends would do me some good."

Rachelle gave him a warm smile and a thumb's up, "Now that's what I'm talking about."

* * *

Unbeknownst to them and all those in Chaldea, an evil lurked in another world. This world had never seen the likes of humans before. Perhaps that's why Chaldea didn't automatically detect anything off about it. It was a rather peaceful planet overall, monsters and villains withstanding. You would expect it to continue on such a path.

Well that was its original destiny.

Within the dark confines of a cave, a golden light shone. It came from a cup. A cup that stood in the middle on top of a large rock that shot out from the floor. The golden cup glowed warm and bright, overflowing with magic. The area around it was soaking in it, yet it felt like there was just so much lurking within the cup that couldn't escape. As though large portions of it wanted to burst forth anew. Of course, it didn't seem to be able to do anything on its own.

Unfortunately, someone had the means of helping that along.

From the shadows emerged a large ram. His blue coat shimmered in the golden light as he stalked forward. He had a little white beard and long curled horns befitting his status as a great ram. Around his neck hung a bell that jingled slightly as he moved. The creature walked with purpose and intelligence. Just as the cup radiated magic, this ram was brimming with it.

Yet there was a clear difference. While the cup's energy was benign and neutral in all things, the ram was filled with nothing but malice and contempt. His magical essence was vile and unbound. Even his smile was nothing but a wicked grin. This ram was not to be trifled with. Not by a longshot.

For this ram was none other then Grogar, the greatest sorceror to have ever existed. His magic easily dwarfed even that of Discord. A fact he would use to his advantage when it came to his impending plan. The ram stopped before the cup and stared at it intently.

"To think," his gruff voice reverberated on the walls of the cave. "That such a device could find its way to this world. Perhaps once I conquer Equestria, I shall know where it is from. Until then," Grogar's grin only grew. "We have much business to attend to."

Yes. The energy and magical signature was out of this world. Literally, yet that did not stop Grogar from using it. No, it was a task he was more then happy to commit to. He had waited over a thousand years for victory at last. That patience would soon bore him a great number of fruit.

Grogar's horn glowed and the cup started to shake.

A new war had begun and all of Equestria would be shaken.

* * *

**Hello everyone. I'm happy to announce that I'm helping a friend and fellow writer of mine with expanding his Fate crossover of Chaldea. {King of Beasts. Go check him and his stories out for more knowledge about this situation and for some really fun stories.} For that reason, I have embarked on a mission to create an entirely new and unique singularity for Equestria. Hopefully you all will come to enjoy it. Don't worry. I'll still have time for my other stories. Until next time, take care and please leave a comment. They are always appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

Over the years, Twilight Sparkle had to get used to a lot of things. With the power granted to her by the princesses, she was not the defacto solo ruler of Equestria. Oh she had help from Spike and her friends, but she was the princess. Everything rested on her shoulders. So she had to get used to being calm. Well that and the increased height. Now that was still odd to her.

However her increased height wasn't something that was taking precedent in her mind right now. For the last several years, there had not been a case of a large villain attack. Not since the defeat of the villainous trio. She was honestly thankful for that. While the adventures she shared with her friends were amongst her most cherished memories, she really didn't want her citizens to go through more of them. Neither did she. Many of them almost ended in failure, if not death. She wished it would be centuries before she would have to face that again.

It would seem her wish would go unheard. Thanks to a number of scouts and soldiers in the area, she had learned that Grogar had returned. This was rather troubling. With just a portion of his magic, Tirek, Chrysalis, and Cozy Glow had been on par with the alicorns. Imagining what he could be at full strength was nerve wracking. The bell itself was in storage, safe and sound. However, just like with what happened with Tirek when he was hit by the elements, the magic wasn't present. It most likely went back to the source: Grogar. Yet without the bell, Grogar could not continuously add to his power and most likely, his power was diminished from all this time in imprisonment and the possibility that some of that magic hadn't gotten back to him. She could only hope he was that weak.

So she had formed a contingent of guards and marched towards Grogar's location. A part of her thought about getting the Element Bearers together, but decided against it. Grogar may be ancient, but she was prepared to face him. She had to show Equestria that she was a strong monarch. As well, her friends weren't able to make it as quickly as they used to. Life had taken them elsewhere. So it was just her and over a hundred guards.

Finally, they found his lair. It was the old cave that Discord had used to hide the villainous trio years ago. It was fitting for him. He would fall here. She even had prepared a nice place in Tartarus for him. Hopefully he would see reason. Of course she doubted it. Most villains didn't go down without a fight.

She stopped near the entrance. She used a spell in order to enhance her voice, "GROGAR!" The Royal Canterlot voice allowed her to bellow far beyond her area, "COME OUT PEACEFULLY! WE DO NOT NEED TO FIGHT!"

Sinister laughter was her answer.

"Twilight Sparkle," an elderly, gruff voice spoke to her from within the cave. "Forgive me for not coming out. I'm a bit weak in the knees these days so it's hard to walk."

"Then I shall come inside then," Twilight narrowed her eyes.

"Oh that won't do either," Grogar said, "Of course, I can always send out a few friends I've made or how about the ones I'm about to make? I'm planning for quite the party."

"I'll be going inside," Twilight took a step forward. "Guard the entrance. Don't let anyone leave." The soldiers gave her a salute.

"Well I'll be right there with you."

Twilight turned her head and her eyes widened, "Rainbow Dash? What are you doing here?"

The rainbow haired pegasis chuckled as she shook her head, flying just above the large alicorn. She was none other than Captain of the Wonderbolts these days, the fastest flier in Equestria. "You didn't think I'd let you go into this alone, did you? Before you ask, no. The others aren't coming, but between you and me, we can beat any old goat."

Twilight smiled, "Hopefully you're right." With that, she teleported them further into the lair.

Before them was none other then Grogar, the elderly goat. He smiled down at them, glancing away from the golden cup before him. "Ah, I see you've decided to skip my introduction. How rude of you, princess."

"Can it, goat." Rainbow Dash scowled. "We're taking you down so why don't you come quietly."

"Just because you took down a bunch of fools, doesn't mean you can stop me." Grogar scoffed as his magic flickered. The golden cup started to emit a noise as it glowed, "But why don't I give you a demonstration of what's to come."

"No," Twilight fired a bolt of magic, to which Grogar blocked with a magical shield.

The cup let out a golden light as something materialized in the room. Both Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash gasped as they saw who it was. Before them was a dark, armored stallion with a red horn. His hateful gaze burned into them as he grinned.

"Servant Caster, King Sombra, has returned!" The stallion cackled. He rolled his shoulders, "It's so interesting to be awake like this, but I shall adapt."

"How?" Twilight Sparkle looked him over, "But he's dead. We blew him up."

"The Holy Grail you see before you allows me to summon beings of this world and another," Grogar smirked, "And given the amount of energy I can omit, I can summon quite a few to do my bidding. Sombra. Get rid of them."

"Gladly," Sombra, the newly summoned Caster servant, lit his horn as he fired a bolt of magic.

Twilight brought up a shield around herself and Rainbow and grunted as she felt it hit. Just from that attack alone, she could tell he was stronger then he was last time. Perhaps being a 'servant', whatever that was, gave him a boost. Either way, she turned to Rainbow Dash. "We'll have to retreat."

"What?" Rainbow looked at her as she idly saw Sombra smashing away at Twilight's shield. "We can take him."

"We can't fight Sombra and Grogar at the same time," Twilight said. "We'll fall back and gather the rest of the elements."

"Sombra," Grogar snarled. "Break that shield now."

Sombra snarled before forming a tendril of dark energy. Just as Twilight powered up a teleport spell, the tendril smashed through the shield. The duo jumped to the side to avoid the strike, forcing Twilight to cancel the spell. She fired three bolts of magic, to which Sombra turned into a shadow. His cackles filled the air as the shadow charged. Twilight flapped her wings and took to the air.

As Sombra manifested himself again, Rainbow charged. Her strike thanks to her speed landed true but Sombra wasn't thrown aside. He took two steps to the side with a slight gasp, before glaring at her. His magic seized her. He grinned as he slammed her into the ground twice before throwing her away.

"Rainbow!" Twilight landed right beside her, looking over her bruises. She winced. Even if it was only twice, the strikes were pretty bad and Rainbow wasn't as young as she used to be.

"It looks worse then it is," Rainbow huffed as she stood up. "Guess a teleport would be a good idea."

Twilight nodded and lit up her horn. Before Sombra's next attack could connect, they were gone outside. The two would have sighed with relief, if they weren't agape at the brutality in front of them. The hundred soldiers she had brought with them were dead. Slaughtered. Blood and body parts were thrown about as if done so by a wild beast.

In the middle of them stood a young human woman. She had shoulder length white hair done up rather prettily. Her lithe but muscular body shone in the daylight, especially since a lot of it was on display. She wore a tight silver armor piece over her chest and intimidating, spikey gauntlets. As were her lower legs and feet also armored with a spike at her foot. The only thing covering her private area was a small black 'bikini' piece of sorts. She held a large chain with spiked balls at the end that she was twirling around.

"Is that all?" She scoffed as she stared down at the dead soldiers, "The grail was right. Only servants can offer a servant a real challenge."

"You…" Rainbow seethed. Seeing all of these dead ponies, ponies with families and lives of their own, dead and the killer scoffing at them made her furious. "You monster!"

The woman turned to them and grinned, "Now you two look like you can fight. Bring it."

Twilight put a hoof on Rainbow's shoulder to stop her, "We'll stop her later. We can't take her on with Sombra and Grogar behind us."

"Fine!" Rainbow snarled and shook her hoof, "This isn't over!" With that said, the duo vanished in a teleport.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Chaldea. Another Twilight was engrossed in an important task. Of course this Twilight was in her human form and had not the years that her princess Ruler self had. So she was a bit smaller than her other form. A Caster was what she was. Yes, this Twilight Sparkle was none other than a Servant Caster. She had been summoned to Chaldea not long ago and couldn't be happier now that she was with her beloved Shirou again. Of course, the whole thing with Atalanta and Artoria, for different reasons, still confused her.

That didn't mean she didn't have important things to do here. She tapped the board to her left, "And you see, this is how photosynthesis starts."

Before her were none other then her daughter Jack the Ripper, servant Assassin, and Jack's bestie, Nursery Rhyme, servant Caster. She had taken it upon herself to teach them as best as she could.

"Ummm," Nursery Rhyme raised her hand, "Why can't we hear a fairy tale instead? You're a unicorn. So you've got a lot of them."

Twilight sighed, "Education is just as important as fairy tales, Nursery. Soon enough, you'll be taking a class with the rest of the child servants, so you need to prepare for the upcoming tests."

"Mommy," Jack stuck out her tongue in disgust, "We don't want to take tests."

"It's good for you," Twilight waggled her finger. The school idea had been partially her idea, given how many child servants were being summoned. She was not going to let her child go without a proper education. She knew how schools worked and the construction was well on the way so it wouldn't be long till she could start teaching. She was still thinking on who to aid her in the endeavor. She doubted she could do it all like Cheerilee could.

The door opened and it was none other then Rachelle who poked her head inside, "Am I interrupting something?"

Twilight smiled, "Not really. I'm more or less practicing for when the school finally opens."

Rachelle was none other then the second and only active master in Chaldea. They hadn't spoken much, but Twilight found her a nice person and was glad to call her a friend. "I'm glad that's going on well, although it's not much of a school with only two students."

"A school can function with only one student," Twilight held up a finger, "However, we both know that more kids could be summoned in the future. I might as well get it started. That and I don't think some adults here would hurt from going back to school for a bit."

"Oh Romani definitely would benefit from another year or two of school," Rachelle smirked, "Maybe it would help him grow up."

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Must you tease him so much?"

Rachelle shrugged, "He's cute when I tease him. If he wants me to stop, he has to stop being so cute. Simple as that."

Twilight sighed and chuckled, "Well I can't argue too much with that. Shirou is pretty cute to tease."

"It's the opposite way from what I heard," Rachelle poked her teasingly as Twilight blushed.

"Not in front of the kids," Twilight shushed her.

"What are you talking about, mommy?" Jack quirked her head to the side.

"Sounds like romance," Nursery Rhyme's eyes twinkled.

Twilight was thankful Rarity hadn't been summoned yet. She'd sweep up Nursery Rhyme in her dramatic love ideas in a heartbeat. It didn't help that both of them still had a romanticized vision of romance, even if Rarity had curbed some of it in later years.

"You can learn about that later," Rachelle patted their heads, much to their delight. "Now I came to check up on you and let you know the school's almost done. Should be done in a day or two."

"Thank you," Twilight smiled.

The door opened and in walked a small, long pink, twin tailed haired girl. She wore a pretty pink dress. This was Mine, servant Archer. She had a piece of paper in her hand, "Okay, I was sent for. What do you want?"

Twilight smiled and clapped her hands together, "Thanks for coming. I've been setting up a school for the children of Chaldea and seeing as you're a child, I-"

"I'M SHORT!" Mine shouted as she stamped her foot. "I'm not a child!"

"Mommy," Jack spoke up. "Am I short?"

"No, you're child sized." Twilight rubbed her head, "And you're the perfect size."

"So does that mean Mine is the perfect size?"

"Exactly," Twilight bowed her head, "I'm sorry. It was an honest mistake."

Mine put a hand over her heart, "Gah, why can't I stay mad with you people around?" She sighed. "You are forgiven, just remember it for future reference."

"I'll be sure to ask you if I need help with the school," Twilight said.

"I'll be happy to help."

Rachelle smiled, "Now this is just lovely." It was always nice to see the servants getting along. In coming Singularities, this would really help them. That and made Chaldea a wonderful place to live in.


	3. Chapter 3

"...Manehatten has fallen," the guard before her spoke, his head bowed.

Princess Twilight Sparkle was not having a good time. No, she was feeling incredibly awful. She had been unable to defeat Grogar when she felt she had the chance. He was far too powerful and his servants were on a level she had never seen before. She didn't feel comfortable letting Rainbow face one without knowing their capabilities. So she ran. Now Grogar had been able to amass an army made up of these servants and other beasts and creatures he had under his command.

In the middle of the courtroom, there laid a map of Equestria. It was similar to the one in her own castle with the Friendship Map. Portions of the Equestrian Kingdom were red or purple. Purple were areas under her control. Red were Grogar's.

"And with that," Princess Twilight's frown had been etched on her face for days. "He controls half of the country. Has Applejack reported back."

"We haven't gotten any word from Lady Applejack," the guard said. "She was in the city when it was taken and was last seen on the front lines helping civilians escape Grogar's forces."

Princess Twilight could feel a stab of pain in her heart as she heard that. She leaned backwards and closed her eyes, doing her best to keep her breathing steady. Applejack was not the first friend she had lost in this war. Fluttershy had been taken. On the first day in fact. It would seem that Grogar had prepared for this and sent one of his new servants to kidnap Fluttershy. It wouldn't be too hard if Discord wasn't there. She was alone with only a few animals capable of helping her and they were… dead.

Angel had survived of course, albeit bruised. Discord however… She hadn't been able to contact him. At best, Princess Twilight guessed he was stuck in his dimension. Grogar wouldn't chance having him running about and it would allow him to kidnap Fluttershy with ease. Without Fluttershy, they couldn't use the Elements of Harmony. Now without a second bearer, they were that much weaker. She cursed herself for rushing into this conflict. She fell into a trap, but a small part of her knew that Grogar would have had a way of breaking them up before they fired the Elements. He was too casual and too smart. Surprise was needed and the only way to do that would be to break them out.

Her soldiers however weren't enough. Grogar's minions were on par or more powerful than their own, not even counting the dragons and other beasts under his employ. This wasn't even talking about his servants. Said servants could even take on dragons. Ember had lost a few in their aid of Equestria. Everyone was hurting in this war and she didn't know what to do.

That was a lie of course. She had one idea. She had the ability to use spells after seeing them just once. It was nifty to have and helped her pass school with ease. Now?

She stood up, "Strengthen our lines. We will play a defensive war. Whatever manner of creatures Grogar Summon, he will have to fight on our terms. In our fields. We will make him pay for each spot of ground he tries to conquer."

The guard saluted, "Yes, Your Majesty." Then he left.

Princess Twilight left as well. However, she didn't follow the rest of her soldiers. Instead she teleported into her own room. The floor had been cleared and her books had a purple shield around them to protect them from the spell she had prepared. The spell could go wrong. It could backfire. She could accidentally summon a demon or something of the like. She wouldn't chance her books in any of those cases. She needed to find a way to save Equestria and her friends. She knew Grogar hadn't killed them. He'd use them as hostages or for some elaborate spell. At least, she hoped that was the case. So she had time.

She looked to the image on the floor and closed her eyes. Her horn lit up as the magic flowed through her form. The alicorn channeled power the likes of which few could attain in this world. She hoped it would be enough to summon aid.

As the spell continued, a strange energy seemed to surface. It was foreign to her. A new type of magic. She focused on it and could sense something akin to a magical heartbeat. This was it. Her servant would appear right before her now and help her country. A sudden flash filled the room as it came to a crescendo. Then it was done. Princess Twilight could feel a pull. A connection. Something was there, standing and breathing before her. So she opened up her eyes.

It certainly looked like a human. Remembering her days of visiting the other world, she would have thought that was the case. Yet this woman before her was different. She had the aura and outlook of a magical being like her. In fact, it felt so magnificent that the princess would have thought of her as an alicorn version of the humans. Perhaps she was.

She had long, light green-ish hair that sparkled slightly akin to her own mane. Two black raven wing pins were on the sides of her head. She wore a black dress with a purple corset and dark blue armor on her arms and legs. A yellow ribbon was tied loosely around her neck. She was beautiful beyond words. Fair skin like she had never seen before. The woman bowed, "I am Brynhildr, Servant Lancer. How may I be of service?"

* * *

Romani took a sip of his coffee. He always felt like praying to the man who invented coffee. Coffee had given him the strength to survive this long. Long nights day after day. Little to no rest. He practically lived off of the stuff these days. He missed having a load of help and free time. Well at least some of the servants gave him a bit of help to ease all of it but still.

He was honestly thankful they hadn't been forced to do any major singularities in a while. The American one was taxing for a lot of servants and staff. He wasn't going to lie that he almost had a heart attack at certain points. It was a close call. The demon god army that was summoned by Medb wasn't something that he thought possible.

They could have all died. If that was possible, what else could the masters and servants face in future singularities? It made him shutter. He didn't want to think about it. He'd just do his best to make sure they were ready for anything. A number of summoned servants were incredibly strong. Surely they could take on stronger beasts in teams… hopefully.

Just as he was taking another sip, suddenly the computer screen before him came alive with activity. He quickly finished the sip, having learned to take surprised well given the number of times he had spit out his coffee before, and put down the cup. Typing a few lines of code, he was able to make sense of it. He was thankful he hadn't taken a second sip because he would have surely spat it out after looking at what he was seeing.

He blinked a few times and looked over the data. Furrowing his brow, he stood up and started to scan it through other computers and they came up with the same sort of data. He couldn't deny it as being real. He sat back down in front of his computer and put his elbows on the table. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

The singularity was unusual in every way. If the data was right, then the energy had been building up in this area for some time before it was being detected. It was as though someone was blocking it, but something burst that bubble. If that was true, then the sorcerer had to be extremely powerful to hide the presence from Chaldea's systems. It could be Solomon and if it was, he shivered.

What was most unusual about it was that it wasn't based on a time in Earth's history. Not even a fantastical version of it. No, this was another world entirely. If that was true, then that opened up a new can of worms in their line of work. If Singularities could appear in other worlds, then Chaldea may never be able to fully get rid of them. They'd be popping up everywhere. Their systems could read servants and their histories quite well, but without further intel from history or fantasy books, they'd be in the dark in some aspects of possible encounters.

Romani sighed. There was one servant in Chaldea that made this world her home. He felt like her heart would break when she found out about this. Singularities tended to scar the areas involved. People she would know were probably dead. Yes, they weren't 'her' friends and family. Just different versions, but it was never easy regardless.

He felt someone tap his shoulder and he looked over his shoulder He smiled at the lovely Da Vinci. The eccentric Caster had a hand on her hip as she looked at him curiously, "Can I help you?"

"What's the matter?" Da Vinci said as she peered at the screen, "You seem tense so…. Oh…" She huffed and pulled back, crossing her arms. "Twilight's going to be quite upset. She was so happy with the new school and meeting Shirou again and now this happens? Talk about bad timing."

Romani sighed, "Yes, it is."

The Singularity was happening in none other then Equestria.

* * *

Grogar sat alone in his lair. All of his servants were out now furthering his plans. The Equestrian army couldn't hold up to them. The only ones who still gave him trouble were the heroes of Equestria. Even then, they fell one after another. The nation would fall. He would be chuckling if it was just that simple. Princess Twilight Sparkle wasn't an idiot and the other two former princesses were still alive and kicking. He was just thankful he had found a way to cut off Discord from this world. The creature of chaos would only be allowed in after his conquest and he had plans to drain that beast once that happened.

Yet there was one hiccup. It would seem that Princess Twilight Sparkle was a very unique sorceress. Being able to duplicate a spell from just seeing it being performed once was astounding. He would have loved to have taught her. Now though, he could only begrudgingly give his respect while hating the results.

"Someone's in a foul mood," a haughty feminine voice spoke up. Grogar looked over to see a human woman approach him. She was rather beautiful by human standards. She had long blonde hair and silky smooth skin. She wore a veil around her head with a crown of blue spikes atop it. Her dress was black and blue and showed off most of her stomach and some of her chest. The rest had red markings on it. This was a servant he had summoned. Morgan Le Fay, servant Caster.

Grogar instantly knew the type of woman she was. She reminded him of Chrysalis but slightly more competent and easier to stand. She did not have a candle to his own power, but he would never turn his back to her. "Only slightly annoyed. Princess Twilight has summoned her own servant."

"Troublesome but this isn't the end of the world," Morgan said as she stopped several feet before him. "She cannot summon enough servants to seriously challenge us in the needed time."

"No, she cannot." Grogar nodded, "But in doing so, she has cut through my spell hiding this planet from Chaldea's sight. Now they know that something is wrong and are very likely going to send their master here. I cannot let that happen."

Morgan pouted, "If you are that worried, why not finish off the Elements now and set a trap for them?"

"Because I do not know if the Elements will simply choose another wielder," Grogar started. "They've done it before. No, I will keep them all here in my grasp until such a time I am sure I can do something about this infernal magic. As for the master, we do not know where they will show up. I will have to summon more servants to counter what they send against us."

Morgan bowed her head, "You are very wise."

"I have to be to survive over a thousand years in hiding," Grogar snorted, "Princess Celestia was a cunning opponent as was Gusty. Speaking of which," Grogar's horns lit up and a map of Equestria lit up. "The former Princesses are pushing against us quite fiercely in the south eastern front. I want you to send a few more servants to end this now."

Morgan nodded, "It shall be done, my lord." With that said, she turned and left the room.

Grogar sat in silence once more. Even if Chaldea came to stop him, they would fail. He was not a fool. He had plans just in case something like this happened. He grinned. This would be their end of days.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. Was trying to sort some things out. Hope you all enjoyed this and I can't wait to read your feedback. It means a lot to me. **


	4. Chapter 4

"What?!" Twilight shouted at the top of her lungs. Her voice shaking the room as she did so.

Romani had been expecting such a response. That's why he and Da Vinci were currently wearing ear muffs. Everyone else wasn't so lucky. The Chaldean staff were holding their ears and even some servants had taken a few steps back from the sheer volume of her voice. None of them held it against her thought. They knew the reason why she did it and all of them could sympathize. None of them would react well if they found out exactly what she knew now.

Twilight was hyperventilating. Her chest heaving in and out as she took in deep breaths. Her eyes were darting around and her hair was frazzled. All of that within a moment. They were just worried she'd go off the deep end and try something crazy. Twilight had admitted to going to extreme lengths under duress. They just hoped they didn't have to restrain her.

"Calm down, Twilight." Rachelle patted her back. She had been with Twilight when the call came. Ritsuka and Mash would be there shortly and no doubt the other servants would be learning of this soon as well. "Everything's going to be alright."

"No, it's not alright." Twilight turned to look at her with panic etched on her face, "Do you know what this means? Equestria is in danger. Ponies are probably dying right now and that's not even the worst of it."

"What could be worse than that?" Rachelle quirked an eyebrow.

"I'll answer that," Da Vinci spoke up. "You see, up until now all major singularities have been in Earth's history. While we have been getting servants from Earth's fiction more so then late, the singularities have stayed the same."

"There was of course the off chance that we would see a miniature world based on pieces of fiction," Romani continued, "They would of course be small and secluded. Nothing that would inspire too much worry. Ritsuka has faced a few, even if they come off as mere dreams to him."

"But now we actually have a singularity based on an entirely different world then Earth," Da Vinci explained, "This isn't a small occurrence. It's affecting the history of Equestria just like the major five singularities that have been faced so far. This is something unprecedented and could mean that Solomon's influence stretches out far wider then we could have feared."

"Not just that," Twilight cut in, "If this is the case, then it won't just be humans that are wiped out. Equestria and other worlds could go down with you. My friends… my family… I…" She gripped her head and fell to her knees, "This is too much."

"Twilight," Rachelle fell to her own knees and hugged the girl. While they hadn't really gotten to know each other well, she knew she was someone she could come to call a friend. So she really didn't want to see her distraught, "It's fine. We'll beat this like the others."

"But what if we don't?" Twilight whimpered, "What if we don't beat this one and Equestria is destroyed? I don't think I could handle it."

"We'll make it through this," Rachelle said with determination. Even if she was knew, she couldn't falter. Not in front of Twilight and not in front of the others. She had people to save, "And we will save Equestria."

Twilight was still for a moment before nodding, "Yes," they stood up. "Yes, you're right. I've faced bad odds before. I can face this."

"Great," Da Vinci smiled and saw Mash and Ritsuka walk into the room, "Wonderful. You're all here. As you must know, the next singularity is taking place in Equestria."

"It's still hard to believe that's the place Solomon chose to destroy," Ritsuka scowled, "The land is so peaceful and isn't touched by humanity. Why would he want it?"

"We don't know," Romani said, "It's also possible that this might be the work of another agent. Someone outside of Solomon's control but we aren't sure at the moment. Either way, we have to treat it like the others."

"So you'll need to assemble a team," Da Vinci said, "We have the candidates already chosen."

"What time period in Equestria's history?" Twilight asked.

"Some time in your future apparently," Romani said, "Princess Twilight Sparkle is the sole alicorn ruler at this time and Equestria is heading into another prosperous age."

Twilight chuckled nervously, "Well, I don't want to toot my own horn…"

"So I want you to get everything in order and prepare for another singularity," Romani said, "We don't know what is down there or who is behind this, but we must be ready for anything."

"Aww, he's trying to act tough." Da Vinci chuckled and patted his head, "We already know they will so you don't have to stress it."

Romani huffed, "I was just offering some advice so stop patting my head like I'm a child."

"Well you kind of are," Rachelle snarked causing him to huff in agitation.

* * *

It hadn't taken long to get everyone together. After fighting through several singularities, servants and masters alike had known speed was the key. They were needed? Get there as fast as possible. No dawdling. This could mean victory or defeat. A moment could decide all that. So they wouldn't hesitate to answer the call.

Romani smiled as he saw this. Servants of all different types were now assembled and ready to fight, "I'm happy to see you are all here."

"Is this the part where we get to pet the cute ponies?" Nursery Rhyme held up a hand in question.

"You can pet as many of them as you like," Twilight patted her head with a smile. "Most ponies are really friendly so they might even let you ride them."

"Really?" Jack spoke up with glee and looked up at Atalante, "Did you hear that mommy? I get to ride a unicorn."

Atalante chuckled, "Yes, you do. Just remember we have a mission to accomplish first."

Romani idly noted how Twilight seemed to flinch when Jack called Atalante mommy and inch away from them slightly. He inwardly sighed since he knew there was a problem but they needed to work past this. So that's why he made the teams as they were, "Well I have the teams prepared for each master. Six servants each."

"Ritsuka will have Mash, Kiyohime, Izuka Midoriya, Mine, Katalina, Ochaka."

The six servants stood by the male master, ready to defend him to the last.

"Rachelle's team will consist of Twilight Sparkle, Jack, Nursery Rhyme, Artoria, Reinhardt, Atalanta."

The second team eased up with their master, though Twilight made sure to stay away from Atalante or Artoria.

"Well," Romani gave everyone his best smile, "Everyone's here and accounted for. I think we can get started on rayshifting you to Equestria. Don't worry, I've done my best to triangulate your destination. You should be placed within Canterlot City itself."

"Should," Ritsuka muttered under his breath which caused Rachelle to chuckle. From the stories she had heard, Romani's efforts to rayshift them had ended in disaster a lot of the time.

Romani gave them a short reproachful look before he smiled again, "Anyway, Princess Twilight Sparkle's older version should be there to greet you. With her aid, this singularity will be a piece of cake."

"After saying that," Da Vinci piped in with a smile, "Be prepared for the worst especially after Romani jinxed it."

"Hey," Romani scoffed, "I'm just trying to be optimistic."

"And we appreciate it," Da Vinci patted his head.

"Enough with the head patting," he tried to swat her hand away with his clipboard. "Now everyone get into your coffins and prepare for the rayshift. Equestria awaits you."

"Before you go," another voice spoke up. It was none other then the familiar red headed boy that worked around Chaldea, Shirou Emiya. He smiled as he walked up to the groups, "I made sure to pack you guys a few somethings in case you get lost in the woods or somewhere when you end up in Equestria."

"I'll get it right this time," Romani shouted but was ignored.

"Thank you Shirou," Artoria smiled and walked up to him, kissing him on the lips. She turned to Twilight who was flinching and quirked an eyebrow, "Twilight? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Twilight turned and walked to her coffin, "Let's go save my homeland."

"Twilight,' Shirou put a hand on her shoulder, "You can tell me if something's bothering you. I'll listen."

Twilight nervously laughed, "Well… I'll tell you when we get back." She paused and then hugged him, "I'll miss you."

Shirou hugged her back, "I'll miss you too."

With that said, Twilight quickly pulled away and went into her coffin. Shirou and Artoria shared a look. They would have to do something about this. This couldn't keep going on. It wasn't healthy.

As that was going on, another person had come into the room. It was a beautiful blond warrior known as Vira. She was currently hugging Katalina and crying, "No, please don't go. I can't possibly lose you. Who knows what sort of filth lives there."

"I'll be fine, Vira." Katalina pulled her away from her, "You can trust me."

"I can trust you," Vira nodded before growling, "But I can't trust the rest of these vermin. They'll try and take my perfect warrior from me."

"No need to worry," Kiyohime smiled up at her blonde friend and fellow Berserker, "I'll keep the riff raff away from her. I was already going to keep an eye out for any potential 'misbehaving' in the group. My poor Ritsuka catches so many eyes, just like your Katalina."

"I don't like being in the middle of this," Katalina muttered.

"Oh thank you so much," Vira grabbed Kiyohime's hands, "I don't know how I can repay you."

"Oh you can pay for our double date when we get back," Kiyohime chuckled, which caused Katalina to shiver in fear. The swordswoman made a note to hide for a while after the mission was done.

* * *

Grogar sat on his throne. The room was bare of anything. Silent and empty. This hadn't always been the case. In his younger days, he liked to keep a dark atmosphere. He'd make it creepy and have all sorts of things that could scare his followers and enemies alike into submission. On top of that, he would have many servants or statues. All of them would have hands of sorts. Grogar always had a fascination with hands.

All of those thoughts had weigned of course over the centuries. He had grown up. He had grown smarter. He had to be. After getting best by a pegasus of all beings, he needed to become stronger and more cunning. So he rid of himself of that old persona. He was not that blustering oaf he once was who loved to force his evil down everyone's throats twenty four seven. That just wouldn't do. He would make the world his but through new means.

The grail before him was just that opportunity. That and his powers had returned. He was unstoppable, but he knew even the unstoppable had weaknesses that could be exploited. That nothing was unbeatable. He was ready for that. He was ready for the Chaldean masters and their servants.

He still felt agitation for Twilight Sparkle and her warriors. They were strong. He was thankful to have caught a few element bearers or else he would have lost already. On top of that, the princesses servants, while few, were thorns in his side. He had to deal with them quickly. Thankfully he could keep throwing servants at them until they fell. The princess couldn't sustain too many servants at once. It was a war of attrition. One he was of course going to win.

That's when he felt it. Chaldea was going to send their servants to beat him. No. He would not allow it. His magic of course had affected whatever means of triangulation the place had. They wouldn't end up in their destination. They would instead end up in the Everfree Forest. The creatures would kill them. It was home to so many monsters. If they did escape, he had a few servants attacking the nearby town. They could deal with them once Ponyville was razed to the ground.

Still though, he wanted to make sure. It could do him some good to get rid of them in the forest. To make sure they are dead. Grogar grinned and his magic conjured up a ball. He glanced into it as it cleared and showed him an anthro tiger with large jaws and muscles. The lion had a roman helmet and armored arms with some roman shorts as well although much of his muscular chest was still open to the air.

"Tiny Tiger," Grogar said, "I have a mission for you."

"Master better let Tiny crush someone," the tiger growled, "Tiny bored."

Grogar chuckled, "Oh that's exactly what I want you to do, Tiny. We have a few uninvited guests in the Everfree Forest. Kill them all."

The Berserker class servant grinned, "Tiny crush them good, master."

"That's what I want to hear."


End file.
